Electronic circuits can be used to process time-varying electrical signals. In radar or satellite communication system, operating frequencies may generally extend beyond about 1 gigahertz (GHz), and such an operating frequency range can be referred to as a microwave range of frequencies. Interconnects or other structures can exhibit “transmission line” behavior at such operating frequencies. A transmission line structure can be defined as an electrical structure where the physical dimensions of the structure are comparable to or greater than a wavelength of a signal being conveyed by the transmission line structure. For example, structures that have physical dimensions (such as length) that are comparable to at least a tenth of a wavelength, at least a quarter of a wavelength, at least a half of a wavelength, or greater in extent, can be referred to as exhibiting transmission line characteristics. Various electrical effects can occur or can become more significant as operating frequency increases. For example, interconnects or passive components may exhibit enhanced losses as frequency increases. Such losses can be associated with a skin effect behavior, or other effects such as frequency-dependent parasitic behavior or frequency-dependent loss (e.g., conductive or dielectric losses). Distortion of pulses or other waveforms can occur when insertion loss or other propagation characteristics vary with respect to frequency.